


I’m so yours

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они оба хотят, чтобы так продолжалось всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m so yours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304353) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> таймлайн 7 сезона

  
  


Сэму нравится, когда все происходит именно так – резко, сильно и немного грубо. Нравится чувствовать Дина сзади, нравится, когда он вжимает его лицом в кожаное сиденье Импалы и стягивает джинсы до самых колен. Дин знает, что все делает правильно, когда запускает ладонь ему в волосы и дергает на себя, знает, что должен причинить боль, когда без подготовки вводит сразу три пальца, которые тут же заменяет собственным членом. Он ловит каждый стон, каждый судорожный вздох, заставляет его отвечать себе, потому что боится упустить даже мимолетную реакцию. Прислушивается, потому что не может позволить себе потерять его ни на секунду.  
Сэм хочет именно так: жестко, быстро и болезненно. Дин хватает его за руку и сжимает раненую ладонь до тех пор, пока он не начинает кричать, давит на спину, заставляя прогнуться, и трахает так, что от соприкосновения с обивкой Сэм рискует получить ожог на щеке.  
– Дин, – сдавленно выдыхает он, потому что это все, что у него сейчас есть. Все, что он знает, хочет и любит. – Дин!  
– Да, Сэмми.  
Дин наваливается сверху, царапая молнией бедра, его член проникает глубже, мучительно растягивает мышцы. Им настолько тесно, что Сэм упирается головой в запертую дверь Импалы и в этот момент ощущает прикосновение губ к плечу. Дин подсовывает руку под живот и дотрагивается до его члена, постукивает кончиками пальцев по влажной головке, заставляя Сэма дрожать от удовольствия, и крепко прижимает к себе.  
Сэм кончает, чувствуя Дина глубоко внутри, чувствуя, как он обнимает его, прижимается к спине и сорванно дышит в ухо. Он вытесняет Люцифера собой, и они оба хотят, чтобы так продолжалось всегда. 


End file.
